Forum:Only official numbers
Scroll down.... Proposal 1 12:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::On the books, only Ameet have numbers - Problem is, what do we do when we get things like 7 books called "Toddler's Colouring Book"? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 13:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about this, I'm usually clueless about that. 16:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) }} Proposal 2 It has also been suggested that we only use Official LEGO numbers for items. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 13:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, if we were to only stick to LEGO official numbers, then in theory, we would need to remove the numbers MMMB and a lot of Bricklink titles (a lot of their KC numbers seem to be their just to database them (correct me if im wrong) and other numbers they give). ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 13:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Also involves McDonald sets. 16:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I would support a policy of official numbers only ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I can work with either ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::As would I. Why weren't we doing this anyways? 17:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Mainly because we started using Brickset and Bricklink numbers created for their use in databases ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Um whats the Proposal here ? to keep these sets they way they are ? I think all the sets that use either Bricklink or another manufacturers set numbers and set names, should remain as they are. As for most cases these products don't have a set number, and names are conjectural. Gladiatoring 23:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bascily, its weather or not we should use the bricklink/manufacture numbers or not ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok well I am thinking that products with names and numbers provided by another company with a license to do so, should be given the number and name that the manufacturer has given them. Mainly I think the continuation of the numbering system used, provides a more free flowing database where products are grouped together and you can easily move from one set to another, which I dont think is the case right now with set templates not reading sets with too many letter prefixes or the group of sets with numbers 0 or 00 before the number not listed before set # 1 . But once that is fixed the database should allow easy surfing from one set to another and one theme to another, this may be a little difficult to do if we don't use manufacturers product codes or numbering system, or the conjectural names given to sets. Gladiatoring 23:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::That my man concern. Although its a nice idea to only use official numbers, it is a lot harder to navigate ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 11:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I would like to keep the Monthly Mini Model Build numbers. They are used by Brickset and go well with our Brickipedian articles. 12:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Exactly, they make it easier, as most numbers do ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 12:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think numbers are more confusing than letters, which form something you remember (MMMB stands for Monthly Mini Model Build). Set numbers are more difficult to hold apart from official LEGO and unofficial manufacturers' numbers. 12:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::But I would warrant that it is just confusing to have articles such as "Colouring Book (Tiger) or Colouring Book (Lion)" ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Articles that use un-official numbers * Some KC articles * McDonalds articles * Mini-Monthly Builds * Ameet Book articles * Zappo products (Set references 7000000 - 7999999)